The tenth member
by Amelia Darling Pan
Summary: The nine members of the mekakushi-dan live a peaceful life, hiding from people in the outside world and keeping together. But that all changes when a strange girl they met joins the group. Like the others, she has an eye ability, but what they don't know is that she had more than just one. Who is this girl? where did she come from? And what is she?
1. Chapter 1

Misty: Woot Woot! New story! So I just finished watching Mekakucity actors (anime) and I really wanted to write a fanfic about it XP

Kano: You should have seen yourself after you watched the last episode. You were a huge crying mess *burst out laughing*

Misty: Zip it Kano *throws a piece of butter at the deceiver* Can I help it that I got hit by the feels train. My precious bby died... Or disappeared because of a certain someone *glares at Kuroha while hugging Konoha*

Momo: Misty, Can you please start the story? The readers out there are waiting for it.

Misty: HAI! Someone pls do le exclaimer!

Mary: *Is really shy* M-Misty doesn't o-own Mekakucity actors o-or Kagerou project (the manga), but she does own the p-plot *hides behind Seto*

Misty: Arrigatō Mary-chan c: If I did own Kagepro or MCA no one would have died, and Kuroha wouldn't have been a sadistic shit stain that murders off people, but rather a nice and cuddle person :P

Kuroha: *glares at Misty* I would never be a cuddly or nice person *stomps off*

Ene: *on Misty's phone* ONTO DA STORAH!

**Chapter one: '_Monster_'**

It was another 'peaceful' day. If you could even call it peaceful, but it was a peaceful and ordinary day for the nine members of the mekakushi-dan. Everyone was in the hide-out doing their own thing that they usually do everyday.

Momo was talking to Hibiya.

Kano was pestering Kido which ended up in him getting beaten by the group leader.

Ene was annoying Shintaro.

Mary was in the kitchen making tea for everyone.

Konoha was in the kitchen eating food.

Seto was at work at one of his part-time jobs to get some money for the group.

Everything went as it always did every day. I would just be an ordinary day like always, with everyone doing their own thing, but what they didn't know was that today something would happen that none of them would have expected.

"I'm going out to buy some groceries with Kano. You guys stay here and don't cause any trouble. Konoha, you will be responsible for taking care of the others while we're gone" the green haired female said as she looked at the white-haired teen that was eating food. Konoha nodded while still eating, which made Kido sigh softly before she left with the young deceiver.

As the two of them were walking back after getting food, they heard noise coming from an alley that they passed. It sounded like someone whimpering in fear, while there were three voices that were laughing

"Look at that. The monster is all defenceless and scared" a girl voice said sarcasticaly. "What are you going to do? Cry to your mommy? Oh wait, you don't have a mommy or a daddy" a second girl voice said with a mean laugh followed right after. "Why don't you show people who you really are, monster. You're a monster. A mean, nasty, disgusting monster" a third girl voice said.

Kido activated her eye ability, making both her and Kano invisible while walking into the alley to see what was gong on. What she saw made her slightly shocked.

Cowering in a corner in the shadows was a girl, no older than around the sixteen-seventeen, her knees hugged to her chest as she tried to hold in her sobs. They couldn't see her face due to her hoodie covering her head. Three girls were standing around her, kicking and hitting the defenceless girl.

"We have to help that girl" Kano said as Kido nodded and used her eye ability to make the bullied girl turn invisible for the three bullies. The three girls looked around them, not seeing the girl anywhere. "Where did she go?" the second girl asked, looking at her two friends. "She must have gotten away somehow. Let's go look for her!" the first girl said as she ran out of the alley, followed by her friends.

The girl in the corner looked at the three girls in shock as they ran away from her, before realsing that there were two other teens standing in front of her. Being scared of that they would be like the three bullies, she hid her face in her knees, mentally readying herself for getting hit or kicked, but it never came.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you" Kano said as he knelt to be at eye level with the girl. Said girl slowly lifted her head to look at the one who spoke to her, and as Kano saw her face more clearly, he was a bit shocked.

The girl had long brown hair that was placed in two side ponytails. She had red and blue eyes, the middle circle of her eyes being red and the outer circle blue. There were three mint green dots under each eye and two black lines running over her nose. Her hoodie was mint green with an eye and a mouth on each side, forming a face when the front of the hoodie were closed. But what stood out the most was the small patch of black scales that ran from her cheek down to one side of the neck and under the hoodie towards her shoulder. Her pupils were formed like a cat's, which made her look even stranger.

She looked at the other two as her eyes turned completely red and it seemed as tho time stood still all of a sudden. But surprisingly, Kano and Kido weren't affected by it.

The brunette girl frowned as she quickly ran away into a darker part of the alley after the time went normal again. Her eyes turned red once more as she had disappeared in the shadows.

"Where did she go?" Kano asked, looking around in confusion. Kido on the other hand stared at the spot where the girl had disappeared as a jet black cat with red eyes sprang from the shadows and darted away out of the alley.

"Did you see what just happened? Her eyes turned red and the time suddenly stood still..." the green haired leader mumbled as she watched the cat dart away, having a strange feeling that it wasn't really a cat.

Kano looked at Kido and followed her line of view to see the black cat stare at them before darting off once again to who knows where. "That's one strange cat. I never knew that cats can have red eyes" the deceiver said as he scratched the back of his head.

"That wasn't a cat. It was the girl we just saved. There is no way out of the alley other than this one, so she must have turned into a cat somehow..." Kido said as she started walking back towards the hide-out. Kano followed after her, looking as if he was thinking.

"Are you saying that..." he started. "Yes, that girl has an eye ability, just like us" the green haired female finished for him. The rest of the walk back to the hide-out was wrapped in silence.

As the two walked in, they were met with chaos. Several things had been broken or tipped over, Seto and Shintaro trying to calm Konoha who was trying to get to a black cat that was sitting in the middle of the living room, looking at the white-haired teen with a bored expression.

The cat looked up when Kido and Kano entered, staring at them for a few seconds before leaping out the window and running away. Kano ran to the window and stared after the cat. "That was her! We have to find her!" the deceiver said, turning to look at the others.

"First we have to clean up the mess that Konoha made" Momo said as she started cleaning up, the rest soon helping. "Gomen..." Konoha mumbled as he helped cleaning as well.

~Time skip brought to you by Kuroha slithering across the screen like a snake~

As the eight of them finished cleaning, they went out to look for the black cat or the girl if she had turned back. They searched everywhere for a long time, splitting up to cover more ground.

"Danchou? Why are we looking for that girl?" Momo asked after a few hours of searching. The green haired teen sighed softly and looked at the young idol. "That girl has an eye ability like the rest of us. But there is something about her that makes her different than others, like she is some sort of half dragon. I heard people call her 'monster'. That's why we need to find her soon" the leader replied as she walked through the park with Momo.

Meanwhile with the others, none of them had found the girl yet. It was slowly starting to get dark and they decided to call it a day. As they all were walking to the meeting place, Konoha heard noises come from an alley that he passed. Being curious, he went to investigate, and what he found surprised him.

Misty: And that was the first chapter! Now to start on chapter two. I will hopefully be able to upload it tomorrow or so, and hopefully post the second chapter soon after :D

Hope you guys enjoyed this chap, tho it sucks... Welp, everyone?

Everyone: Stay tuned for the next chapter and have a nice day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Misty: And here is chapter two! Yay~! I'm kind of surprised that I was able to upload it so soon seeing as I've been sick since the beginning of this weekend XP And I feel like I'm dying most of the time. Being sick sucks balls... -_-'

Mary: Awww, that's bad. I hope you get better soon *hugs Misty* Try drinking some tea and rest a lot.

Misty: I've been drinking so much tea and sleeping so much the past few days that I'm starting to get tired of it ;-; I don't wanna be sick... But enough of me complaining about my life, let's start the story!

Momo: I wonder what Konoha will find in that alley. And who that mysterious girl was in the previous chapter.

Misty: *whispers* It's your mum *evil Norwegian laughter in the distance* #Sorrynotsorryatall #whatamIevendoingwithmylife

Shintaro: You know that this isn't twitter so stop with the hash-tags...

Misty: Shattap! I'm sick and bored and this is what happens when I'm sick and bored... XP *insert troll face here*

Ene: Lets just get onto dah storah

Chapter 2: The new girl

As Konoha walked into the alley he could hear soft coughing and sniffing come from further in the darkness. As he neared the end, he saw a brown haired girl laying in the ground wrapped in a thin blanket with holes in it. A small cardboard was placed above the girl's head to serve as some sort of shelter. It was obvious that the girl was freezing due to her shivering body.

Konoha looked at the girl, feeling bad for her when he noticed that the girl matched the description of the girl that the group was looking for. He carefully picked the girl up, trying not to wake her up. A small smile appeared in his face as the girl snuggled closer to his chest.

He walked to the park where the others were waiting, and they all looked up when he finally showed up.

"Where have you been idiot?! You're 10 minutes late! We were worried that you might have gotten lost like you always do!" Hibiya yelled at the white haired teen and slapped him on the arm.

"Hibiya, calm down. It looks like he found the girl we were looking for" Momo said as she saw the girl snuggled in Konoha's arms, snoring softly, a small smile on her face.

"Let's get back to base and get her to bed. She looks to be freezing. Where did you find her?" Kido asked as they all returned back to base. Konoha looked at the girl's sleeping face before he replied. "She was sleeping on the ground in an alley..." was his reply.

Once they all had gotten back to base, they went to do their own thing again, the girl having been placed in bed in one of the guest rooms and Mary having been ordered to take care of her.

The next day, the nine members of the mekakushi-dan sat at the table in the kitchen, eating breakfast and chatting about random things.

"Hey Mary, how's the new girl doing?" Kano asked out of the blue, looking over at the young Medusa. Said girl looked up from her breakfast. "She had woken up, freaked out since she was in a strange place, but she quickly fell asleep again" the white haired girl replied.

As if knowing that they were talking about her, the brunette girl walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She shuffled into the kitchen, standing in the doorway, looking around at the nine teens that were sitting at the table.

"Speak of the dev-" Kano started to mumble, but was interrupted by Kido elbowing him hard in the stomach, making him chock and almost throwing up his breakfast.

"Ohayo" Momo greeted cheerfully, getting a soft, tired grunt in reply from the brunette girl. "W-Where am I?" the girl asked softly, looking around with a confused look. When her eyes locked with Kano's and Kido's, her eyes widened and they turned red, timing suddenly stopping as the brunette quickly darted to her room as no one moved due to time having been stopped.

As time moved again, the girl had 'disappeared'. "W-Where did she go?" Mary asked, looking at the spot where the girl had previously been standing. The others, except for Kido, shrugged. The green haired leader knew what had actually happened.

"She used her eye ability to stop time. Like she did when me and Kano first encountered her" Kido explained, getting confused looks from the others.

"Are you saying that she had an eye ability like us?" Seto asked, continuing to eat his breakfast. Kido nodded in response, making the others let out a long 'oh'.

"I'll go check up on her" Mary mumbled softly as she stood up and walked to the guest room, knocking before going in.

The others continued eating eating while Seto left for work.

After a few minutes Mary walked into the living room where everyone was, watching a random movie they found on the TV, the brunette girl following after the young Medusa.

"Everyone, meet Amelia Jones. She told me about her eye ability... Or abilities to be more exact. Why don't we introduce you to everyone?" The white haired girl said, turning to the girl behind her at the last sentence.

Amelia looked at the ground shyly, holding her arm with her other hand and nodding softly at Mary's suggestion. The you Medusa smiled softly at Amelia's reply and dragged the girl along as she introduced her to the members of the group.

Starting with the first member, Kido. "This is our leader and the number one member, Kido Tsubomi" The green haired teen nodded in greeting and smiled at the newbie.

"Member number 2, Seto kousuke, is currently working at one of his part time jobs and won't be back before tonight..." The young Medusa said as she blushed sightly at the thought of the tall black haired boy.

"Next we have member number 3, Kano Shuuya" Mary said before leaning closer to Amelia. "You should be careful around him, he tends to lie a lot and trick us" she whispered to the brunette.

"I am the fourth member, Kozakura Mary" The white haired teen smiled brightly.

"Then we have member number 5, Kisaragi Momo. She is also a well known Idol"

"Then there is member number 6, Ene. She's a cyber girl that lives in Shintaro's phone. Speaking of, Kisaragi Shintaro, Momo's older brother, is member number 7"

"This young fellow here is member number 8, Amamiya Hibiya"

"And last but not least, member number 9, Konoha"

After all the introduction were finished, Kano walked up to Amelia and smiled at him with his usual grin. "And you are our newest member, number 10. You can't say no since you know of our secret" the young deceiver said.

"I-I already accepted to join..." Amelia mumbled shyly, feeling very shy around the amount of people currently in the room due to her social-angst.

"Well, welcome to the mekakushi-dan" Kido said, laying an arm over the brunette's shoulder and giving Kano a quick death glare, making the blonde teen look at her with slight fear in his eyes.

Misty: Aaaaaaaaaand that's it for this chap everyone! :D I hope you guys like it and that you want me to write more ^^ I'm really surprised that I already had gotten two reviews in only 3-4 days, while usually it would take weeks before I get a review on my stories O-O Oh well :3 I'm happy you guys liked it tho :)

Seto: Please leave a review if you want Misty to continue the story *looks at Misty* Once she's gotten better and isn't sick any more.

Misty: *retreats into a pillow/blanket while sipping tea and eating noddles and chocolate* I'll start the story tomorrow when I'm done with school :D

Mary: No, you are staying in bed and rest until you get better *crosses arms over chest and puffs out her cheek* We won't have you get more sick since it seems like it's only getting worse by the day...

Misty: Sssshhhhh! I'm busy right now *loud singing is heard from the pillow/blanket fort*

Kido: *sighs* Please say she isn't watching Frozen... We won't hear the end of all her singing and puns for at least a whole month

Misty: *Evil Norwegian laughter is heard in the distance* It seems that you can't... let it go *snort like a retarded hyena*

Kido: *Glares at Misty*

Kano: Oh come on Kido, don't give her the _cold_ _shoulder _*snickers*

Shintaro: Let's bane them from watching Disney movies for a while *sighs in irritation*

Misty: I need to watch a nice *cough*depressing*cough* movie since I just watched a horror movies with a bunch of friends (since it soon will be Halloween :D) to prevent me from getting nightmares... *watching Disney movies marathon with everyone except for Kido and Shintaro*

Shintaro: I'm done. Shintaro out. *walks away*

Misty: Hey! That's my line you soda freak! Welp, see you all in the next chap :3 And you can probably expect some Frozen puns or something XP Or something scary since I tend to watch a lot of horror movies, especially when it's Halloween :P

Everyone: Buh-bye! :)


End file.
